


Dino X Machina

by Destress98life



Category: RWBY
Genre: And crack-ish, Before going off the rails as the Story goes!!, Beware Dino-Puns, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Dinosaur media and Dino popculture ref, Diverging a bit, Fun, Gen, Oscar meets Robot/Robotic/Cyborg-ish dinosaurs, They kick ass and Kick more ass with Team Beacon, Will follow Volume 8, With Robot Dinosaurs That Shoot Beam WHen They Roar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destress98life/pseuds/Destress98life
Summary: Atlas is in turmoil. Chaos is spreading through the streets of Mantle. Salem approaches with a legion of Grimm and astride a massive leviathan. Remant's heroes are struggling against these overwhelming odds. But hope comes from a pair of unlikely heroes that Stomp. Chomp. And Beam in the face of evil. For they are... Robot Dinosaurs That Shoot Beams When They RROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. DINO-ARRIVAL

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is story that suddenly came up in my head for some reason. After I saw the game Robot Dinosaurs that shoot beams when they roar again and thought of the RWBY volume 7 finale.
> 
> I decided to write something fun and it lead to this story! It'll be short and maybe just two chapters or three depending on my mood. It's just for fun and maybe a bit crackis. Plus an excuse for horrible dinosaur related puns. But I hope you'll enjoy this story either way.  
> This is also cross posted in Fanfcition.net btw.  
> Enjoy!

Atlas is in turmoil. Chaos is spreading through the streets of Mantle.

Its citizens are in peril from not just the monsters that plague them from the outskirts but also from the chilling cold awaiting them from their deathly winter landscape. Without their heating grid that was shut down due to malevolent forces in hiding, the people of mantle could only hope for the better that they would be evacuated in time by the Atlesian army.

Unaware that a greater threat looms by.

As Salem approaches with a legion of Grimm and astride a massive leviathan.

With our heroes from beacon and their allies either fleeing or are captured by the army, from being betrayed by Atlas's General Ironwood. All hope seems to be lost as their situation worsens as the Grimm queen's approach gets closer by the second.

As lone boy with an ancient wizard in his head look upon the approaching dread, he thinks only a miracle could save them now.

And a miracle shall come!

But not in a way they would expect...

For from the stars and the very depths of space, a great fiery ball approaches to their location. Specifically in a collision with the Grimm Leviathan and past it, to crash at the borders of Mantle's wall.

The world of Remnant will face a rude awakening… And its Salvation!

For in that meteor… Lies a primordial force. Hybridized with unorthodox technology that its inhabitants have ever yet to see.

A force so great. So awesome. So ridiculous. That one could only describe _them_ as they are and witnessing their sheer audacity of existence.

For they are…

_**ROBOT DINOSAURS THAT SHOOT BEAMS WHEN THEY ROAR!** _

_**(RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!)** _

_**In Remnant.** _

* * *

"Brothers of creation and destruction what the hell is tha—Ahhh!"

Salem cried as she felt the Grimm Leviathan collide with flaming ball of fire. She struggles to keep her footing as the force of the impact forced the gigantic grimm to swerve and forced a crash landing to the snowfield below them. The beast was damaged greatly, its left wing torn off and its entire left side singe, with a large chunk of grimm matter torn off.

"Mistress!" Tyrian screamed in worry, seeing his master's mount fall to the ground. He rushes to meet her across the snowfield, while the legion of Grimm do the same and form up to protect their master.

* * *

"What in Remnant is that!"

"It's heading straight towards Mantle. Readings coming from it are off the charts!"

Atlesian soldiers shouted in their comms, seeing the fire ball hit and stop the whale like Grimm's approach singled handedly. All of Atlas has seen or been reported of the incident.

With Huntsmen Qrow Branwen and Robyn Hill hearing the news from the ship they were in and the rest of team Beacon witnessing the sight themselves inside their own.

* * *

The great fireball crashes a few meters from the position of one, Oscar Pines. And with Ozpin witnessing the same in his head, watch as the meteor reveals its secret within.

" **RRROOOOOAAAAAARRRR!"**

" **RRRAAAAAAWWWWWRR!"**

Two prehistoric roars bellowed and were heard from the crater of the impact, while the reincarnation of Ozma takes note of the creatures that made them.

Rising from the smoke first was a dark grey lizard like creature that possessed cybernetic augments. It had two tiny but deceptively powerful arms, one that was flesh the other metal. Its long tail with metal plating swoops through the air behind it, as the creature rises onto his two strong feet. Again, with one made of metal and shined with luster. Its back is adorned with twin thrusters that, as Oscar would guess, serves as a jetpack.

But what was most eye catching and cause of trepidation for Oscar was the creature's large head and jaws. With teeth that spells death from the size alone. Its red eyes, one clearly cybernetic and the other flesh, glowed with an unnatural feel to it.

It stomps it's foot to call attention to its companion, the other creature that Oscar focuses on.

This time the lizard like creature was colored in a shade of green and was shaped differently from the other. It was slightly the larger of the two, but this one possessed greater length and stood on four legs carrying a massive body. It had a small head with metal teeth that looked more for use of grinding and a long metal neck, glowing with blue lights in the spaces between its joints. Twin thrusters are also adorned at its back, probably with the same function as its companion's. Behind it, an equally long tail sweeps across the air.

It suddenly stands upright on its hind legs to wave its neck in the air to clear the smoke from their surroundings. From its movement, Oscar could see a blue panel glowing and cybernetic armor beneath it to protect its underbelly.

It slams back down to all four, sending a mini shockwave that caused Oscar to fall down on his butt. The boy tries to get up from his tumble, made from the stomp and shock from seeing these creatures, but gets another surprise as he hears the creatures…

… _Talking._

" _ **ROAR! (Dinomite! My readings suggest that we have landed on the targeted world, filled with the vile cretaceous evil presence you detected!)"**_

The grey creature bellowed to its companion.

" _ **RAWR! (You are correct Tyrannosaurus X! This is the world with the sickening carnosaur malevolence!)"**_

Dinomite, the green shaded dino, replied in the same manner.

" **ROAR, ROAR. (We must make haste and Era-dicate this menace to save this world. I detect with my better-than-a-hawk-vision sensors that the threat is near… and in pitiful numbers.)"**

Tyrannosaurus X scanned the vicinity and could detect the Grimm in his red cybernetic eye.

" **RAWR, RAWR! (But we must face this with caution Tyrannosaurus X and meet with the locals to help determine the threat! They can point us to the enemy and even team up with us! Less we make a mistake again and exterminate the entire planet, its locals and the danger to them, due to a misunderstanding.)**

Dinomite caution his Theropod companion, who nods in agreement.

" **ROAR! (You are right my Brave Knight! Then we must find a local this instant and ask for information. While avoid eating them no matter how** **Dino-Tastic they taste!)"**

"Oh, gods I hope they don't see me…"

Both dinosaur robots turn and face Oscar past the crater, hearing him whisper to himself while wondering how he could understand their language.

" **ROOAAAARR! (A Local! And he's all alone!)"**

Shit.

The boy begins to have mini heart attack.

That turns to a full-blown Brooklyn on his beating organ as Oscar watches the Dinosaurs fly—

_FLY_

—using their jet backs out of the crater and landing in front of him.

They stomp on their landing, sending Oscar bouncing up from the ground and land roughly again before he faces two, very large and dangerous snouts near his person.

"…Uhhh?" Oscar tries to steel himself and while trying to lower his panic as the dinosaurs begin to sniff him.

" _Calm yourself Oscar… I do not detect any malice coming from them and are merely inspecting you. They also said that they're here to eradicate a vile threat, which is probably the grimm. They may be the miracle we need to save Atlas and stop Salem from claiming the relic of creation."_ Ozpin explain in his Mind.

'Ozpin, they came from a freaking meteor from outer space! This not what I had in mind for a miracle!' Oscar retorted.

" _Miracles can come in different forms. Now unless you want to offend our alien guests or point them to the wrong direction for their desire to destroy all evil to focus on…"_

Oscar flinched from the thought and being reminded by Ozpin of what they just said of accidently destroying a planet.

"… _Then I suggest you clear it out to them and explain what they need to know. Much sooner if you can, since we don't know how much time they have brought to us from crashing in and halting Salem's approach."_

'Right' Oscar agreed before realizing something. 'Wait why can't you be the one to do this?! Aren't you better on this leading and negotiating stuff than me?'

" _And look were that led us too…"_

Both dinos noticed the boy's expression turned to a pensive one.

'Ugh fine… Glad to have you back Ozpin.' Oscar replied sarcastically.

" _A pleasure to you too Oscar. I believe in you… Now good luck, it seems you have their attention, gotta go."_

'What wait!' Oscar panicked as Ozpin _left him_ to his own devices, _again_.

" **ROAR! (Stand local!)"**

"Ah, YES!" Oscar quickly stood up after hearing the giant cyborg behemoth in front of him speak, while trying not to flinch from how loud they were speaking.

" **RAWR, RAWR! (My Troodon scans say this boy possesses MAi-saur-GICAL properties, he may posses great Wisdom! He could tell us everything we need to know!)"**

Dinomite exclaimed in enthusiasm with their stroke of luck of finding a unique local.

" **ROAR, ROAR! (Do not be alarmed boy! We come in peace and will not eat you due to our new diet regime of low intake of intelligent lifeforms. Tells us local what is your name and who is the enemy we need to… DINO-DECIMATE!?)"**

"I still don't know how I understand you…" Oscar whispered to himself before turning and shouting at his potentially new allies.

"My name is Oscar Pines, I'm part of a team …of huntsmen …that fight ...T-The, the forces of evil! Which err—Are the Grimm!" Oscar said trying to word out the best he can, in answering the giant behemoths.

" **RAWR, RAWR! (Are the grimm those mass of creatures emitting evil and negative Angst-kylosaur feelings?)"**

Dinomite asked as he turns his neck to look at the Grimm and gesturing to how they resumed their approach of the city of Mantle.

Seeing this, Oscar's eyes turn serious and is reminded on how dire their situation is at the moment. Mustering the courage to speak and hopefully get the help they need to repel Salem; Oscar addresses the Robot dinosaurs again.

"Yes, those are the Grimm. They're a threat to humanity and only wish to destroy us. They're attracted to negative emotions and the city—This city behind us, got recently attacked causing panic and chaos, attracting more Grimm. There still people who need help, but we could only do so much with the number of Grimm heading our way. They'll wipe us out with their sheer numbers alone at this rate, but that won't stop me or my friends from trying to save everyone. If you two are here to help us, then please help me and my friends fight for the people. Slay the grimm. And save Mantle!" Oscar shouted and pleaded with the utmost sincerity to the two Dinosaurs.

He then waits for their response and gets a surprise when both dinosaurs begin to shed tears.

" **RRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR! (Your speech has moved this old warrior's heart! We will fight by your side and defend your people. Plus not eat any of your species, and not because of our diet!)"**

" **RRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRR! (I could feel your heart in your words, and it has touched all of my Tricero-cuitry! Let this brave knight join you in this Triassic crusade of valor and Herra-saur-rorics!)"**

"Oh, Okay… Soooo you guys will help?"

Both robot dinosaurs gain a gleam in their eyes, ceasing their tears and get serious. Oscar could hear whatever mechanism within them turning and moving to maximum efficiency.

" **ROAR! (Tell us warriors Oscar! Is there anything else we need to know and do to help you in this endeavor!)** Tyrannosaurus X asked.

"I'm more of a wizard actually—But the Grimm have a leader and her name is Salem. She's bent in destroying not just the city behind us but all the other kingdoms as well. By collecting some of the artifacts hidden in our academies. She also has allies running loose but most probably on their way in rendezvousing with her." Oscar added, while Tyrannosaurus X stomps his feet in thought.

" **ROAR, ROAR, ROAR! (Then Dinomite, raise mission parameters to threat level T-WRECKS! Their leader is a female and by my species' experience alone, females are far more dangerous and temperamental than males as they are cunning! Her strength must be REX-PECTED and taken SERIOU-SAUR-LY!)**

" _Oh, you have the right idea Sir. Tyrannosaurus X."_ Ozpin commented in Oscar's head.

" **RAWR! (Join us Wizard Oscar, as we charge straight to the grimm and bring them to their Cenozoic Valhalla!)** Dinomite yelled.

"Wait like right now?! I still need to contact my team! And we can't just charge straight there ahead!" Oscar shouted at the two.

" **ROAR, ROAR! (Do not be afraid Wizard Oscar! For you have yet to see the might of our Dinoforce! You're allies will come to us and as they bear witness to our Saurian prowess!)"**

" **RAWR! (Yes, they'll be inspired to join us! As we fight** _ **yet again**_ **with the Younger brother's horde of spawned destruction!"**

"Wait. Did you say you _fight again_ with the Brother of—WOAH!" Oscar was gently picked up by Dinomite's mouth by the back of his shirt before being placed on Tyrannosaurus X shoulders at the base of his neck.

" **ROAR! (Hold on tight young wizard and prepare yourself in witnessing our DINOFORCE!)"**

" **RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"**

" **RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!"**

Both Robot Dinosaurs jet off to the sky in maximum Veloci-raptor-city as Oscar clings to his ride's neck as if his life depends on it and screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

They flew through the air as they approach the dark clouds obscuring the majority of the flying grimm of Salem's army.

" **RAWR! (Enemies detected! Weapon systems are Pterano-done initializing.)"** Dinomite announced as a few Grimm noticed their approached and made a B-line towards them.

" **ROAR! (Clear the sky with decimation of the first wave!)** Tyrannosaurs X commanded as he could see in his personal HUD flashing him his main weapon.

_**-Dinobeam online-** _

"Ummm. Guys! If you're going to do something, then you gotta do it now!" Oscar panicked as the Grimm draw closer but didn't notice inside the mouths of his saurian companions, began to glow and radiate energy.

_._

_._

_(*Insert '_ _**We Came To Finish You!'** _ _by midimachine.)_

_._

_._

" **RRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR"**

" **RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRR"**

Both dinosaurs roared a great bellow that encompassed the sky with its sound. At the same time a powerful beam of energy burst forth from their mouths and shot straight at the unfortunate Grimm before them.

A chorus of panic yells and pained growls filled the air, before in seconds, they were silenced as the twin beams of energy wash over them like a large wave in motion. Atomizing them until not even the smoke they produced when they die would appear and the power of the blast sent many more reeling.

The sky itself was split from the force of the beams and dissipated the dark ominous mist that was hiding the flying grimm completely.

Salem felt from her position on the fallen Leviathan the power of the attack shaking through her veins. On instinct, she called the grimm to runback or avoid the beams. Only for her warning to be too late, as the majority were caught in the blast and the minority falling from the sky due to the wind pressure.

Oscar himself had to make a barrier in front of him, to weather the force recoiled by the blast from the wind pressure alone. Lucky that he was able to discover how to do it in time too.

The beams kept going incinerating everything in their path, grimm and all, until finally they reached a mountain from the far horizon. The beams collided with it and created a huge explosion that blew up the mountain and transformed it into a smoldering plain with a large cloud of smoke shooting into the air.

Everyone saw the attack.

The Atlesian soldiers in the field or in their ships, the people of Atlas and Mantle, the Grimm, Salem and her cohorts, General Ironwood and Winter Schnee from their scroll feeds, and Team RWBY, with the rest of team JNPR and their allies.

Oscar, and by extension Ozpin, could only gape and look in awe at the sight of the destruction left by their new teammates and the Grimm forces struggling to regroup from the attack.

"That w-was…"

" _It certainly is..."_

" **ROOOOAAAAAR!/RAAAAWWWWR! (DINO-TASTIC/DINO-TASTIC!)"** Tyrannosaurus X and Dinomite both roared in triumphant.

"Hell, Yeah! That was Awesome!" Oscar shouted with unrestrained excitement and mirth.

He then brought out Ozpin's cane then held it like a sword and pointing it towards the rest of the Grimm. Then posing triumphantly like king heading into battle.

"Tyrannosaurus X, Dinomite. I think it's time to head into battle and drive the Grimm away… CHHAAAAAARRRGGE!" Oscar hollered and received a chorus of yells and roars from both in and outside of his head.

" _YYEEEEAAAAAHHHH!"_

" **RROOOOAAAAARR (YEEEEAAAAAAHHH!)"**

" **RRAAAWWWWRR (YEEEEAAAAAHHHH!)"**

The group compose of a reincarnated wizard boy, a cyborg Tyrannosaurus rex and a mecha hybrid Apatosaurus, went charging with dinobeams blazing and mecha-shifting canes swinging. Towards the Grimm horde and to Salem's utter shock, faced with this unexplainable and completely ridiculous charge of an assault.

Fueled with sheer dino force might and the shared tenacity of old aged individuals fighting a war. Somehow, Ozpin felt a little bit less lonely for some reason and was in spirit with his young successor in leading this charge straight to Salem.

"OSCAR?!"

Only for the trio to stop midair from a feminine shout, halting their charge. Faltering from their Dino-tastic mood. Oscar turns and sees an Atlesian ship with the side doors open, revealing Ruby and the rest of team Beacon with Penny, her father and Maria.

"RUBY!?" Oscar shouted in reply.

"WHAT IN THE BROTHERS NAME ARE YOU DOING!"

"I can explain—"

" **RRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR"**

At least the robot dinosaurs were right. His allies did come to him.


	2. ROAR (Meet the Team)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar reunites with Team Beacon, with Ruby demanding answers to everything she's seen. Introductions are made and a Dino-tastic team up is in the makings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! A long time since this fic was updated, but it is now! 
> 
> With RWBY Volume 8 out, I am inspired to write more chapters and even follow the volume as it goes. Some may be short and others taking place in two episode or more.
> 
> Regardless, expect more Dino-puns and some dinosaur media and pop culture references. Which, disclaimer, I don't own any of and just making references.
> 
> Here is the chapter enjoy!

There were many things that Ruby saw in her life. Some amazing and bizarre things throughout her journey as a huntress. Magic, relics, and most of all, amazing people she's proud to call friends. She fought against various other adversaries too; The creatures of Grimm, Faunus terrorists, a magical corrupt maiden with a derange group of rogue hunters under an evil mistress bent on the world's destruction.

She's seen a fair share of crazy in the span of her teenage life and Ruby honestly thought she wouldn't be surprise from anything else Remnant would throw her way.

But Remnant wasn't the one who was throwing the oddball at her this time. The universe apparently did, and it threw something really big and really crazy…

Like witnessing a large meteor stop one of the biggest Grimm she's ever seen in her entire life and watch as a powerful blast of energy tore through a legion of gods know how many Grimm.

She still couldn't have believe or expect to see her friend Oscar, riding a mix mash of metal and flesh cyborg-lizard thing. Ones that looked eerie similar to the shapes she'd seen in Jaune's chicken nuggets.

Oh, and that they could talk despite being capable of shooting lasers from its mouth capable of leveling mountains.

" **ROAR! (You're companions have arrived!)"**

Or rather roar to communicate that she _could understand._

" **RAWR, RAWR! (A bit late that we've now temporarily drove the evil spawns of the elder god's brother back, but your appearance is quite welcomed for your friend and our dear new comrade warrior wizard Oscar!")**

"What the ****!?" Ruby yelled to the aghast of her team.

"Oh my…" Weiss gasped.

"Woah, Ruby!" Yang looked mortified.

"Understandable…" Blake simply nods.

"I do not have '****' recorded in my current vocabulary or my literary data files. What does it mean friend Ruby?" Penny questioned, while Jaune shook his head in response. "Oh, ah… Not now Penny."

Ruby heard her the others react and the rest murmur in shock at her outburst. But she couldn't humor them with her attention since her mind was blowing up from the sheer ridiculousness of everything.

"W-What the— IS this? What? THAT!? HOW did you take down that Grimm?! Why can I understand you with just barely two roars?! Why are you talking in roars?"

She couldn't even process how in the hell she could understand the living breathing giant metal lizard thing, which was talking to Oscar.

"OSCAR!"

All her worries, confusion and stress from their entire situation manifested as a frustrated shout and a pointed finger at the boy in question.

"Ruby! —I-I can explain!" Oscar waved his arms hastily to placate her, before wondering how they found him so quickly. "Wait, how did you guys find me?"

"Uh, the giant robot lizards flying and firing red beams aren't exactly inconspicuous now are they?" Ren deadpanned, with Nora adding enthusiastically. "I mean WHO wouldn't notice the giant meteor crashing near Mantle's crater and then see red and blue beams demolishing Grimm from the sky."

"That was what we heard in the radio, but my dear Penny also detected an unknown powerful energy signature." Doctor Polendina chimed in. "We decided to see what it is when all the Grimm began to suddenly retreat because of it."

"Which then, we found you friend Oscar, riding one of your…Saurian friends?" Penny looked unsure what to call the duo of cybernetic lizards in front of them, her scans indicate that they were a little bit like her. But they still had their flesh and a clearly more advance form of technology in their presence. Regardless, they seemed to be on their side seeing that Oscar was with them.

"Friend Ruby began to panic and shout in worry, when it looked like you were charging into battle straight to the Grimm whale."

"YES, enough exposition!" Ruby huff in irritation before glaring at Oscar. "What were you planning Oscar?! Last I check, we heard you were heading to Ironwood by yourself! Then we hear, you were next found in Mantle's slums and then people saying you flew off on the back of giant grey metal living chicken nugget!"

"It's a long story. Really! I mean at first I was trying to figure out how to contact you guys after I was sent plummeting below after General Ironwood shot me—"

"He shot you!?" Everyone in the Atlesian airship shouted in both shock and revulsion. Even Maria suddenly jolted the airship in surprise, letting go of her grip on the handles briefly, from being stunned hearing Oscar getting shot by the esteemed General she once thought.

"He really does have an iron heart…" Ren muttered darkly.

"Iron heart of a soon to be dead man… I'M BREAKING BOTH OF HIS LEGS!" Nora shouted with rage; a feeling shared by a few others.

Oscar shook his head from his minor slip. 'Way to let them know on an appropriate time Oscar.'

" _Don't be so hard on yourself, I doubt there was any appropriate time to tell them."_ Ozpin said reassuringly inside his head. _"Speaking of which, when are you going to tell them that I've returned—"_

" **ROOOAAAAARR (Little humans calm yourselves!)"** Tyrannosaurus X bellowed ceasing Team beacon's minor squabbling of how to torture and bring a list of aforementioned pain to the Atlesian General. Oscar felt a small bit of relief from the robot saurian cutting in, not wanting to broach the topic of Ozpin returning for the time being.

The old, reincarnated wizard felt a bit peeved though that he got cut off by the living robot chicken nugget shape things.

" **RAWR, RAWR (We'll answer your questions in due time, but right now you must know that we come in peace young warriors! We are creatures not of this world and travelled the stars from** _ **A Land Before Time…**_ **)"**

" **ROAR, ROAR (…** _ **And That Time Forgot!**_ **We are here to purge the evil presence present in this world and save it for another bajillion years!)"**

" **RAWR (We've agreed to aid you in your quest to stop the evil forces invading you and saving both cities, warrior wizard Oscar has told of us!)"**

"Uh, Yes… what they said." Oscar said in reply, before addressing back the team reassuring them. "But they're telling the truth that they're here to help us. —And they agreed to team up too!"

"You guys saw what they did to the Grimm and we could save both Atlas and Mantle with their help!" Oscar added with the Dinosaurs nodding in agreement, their enthusiastic shakes of their head shown.

"Oh…" If they put like that, Ruby had no complains about the absurdity of the situation. Everything else click in her head and she suddenly found how awesome it was to have too cool looking and powerful allies to help them against Salem. Especially with how everything was turning out, with Atlas abandoning Mantle, the Grimm army right at their door and losing the lamp to Neopolitan.

There is a weird glimmer of hope rising within the young leader of Team RWBY that she couldn't help doing a 180 from previous her grim outlook.

"This is Great!" Ruby said, the young red-hood girl was brimming with sudden happiness, jumping up and down in the airship and thanking the universe for sending this deus ex machina from the stars. "Oh my gosh, thank you universe! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I thought we were all going to die when that meteor showed up and we'll all go to the big cookie in the sky!"

"WHAT?!" She heard all of her friends shout, though more of a shrieked from Weiss, asking if she was alright or okay in her head. "Are you?!"

"Okay kiddos, sorry to be the one to put a pause to… whatever this is." Maria called out to the group with even Oscar listening from the outside. "But its best we continue this conversation elsewhere. Where we're not expose to both the Grimm and the Atlas army."

"She's right." Oscar answered in agreement. "Do you guys know where we can regroup and hash everything out?"

He then glance at his larger companions. "And somewhere we can talk that could fit these guys?"

"I think we can make arrangements." Blake said, bringing out her scroll and contacting the remaining members of Robyn's happy huntresses in Mantle.

" **ROAR ROAR! (Lead on our new compatriots! We'll follow to whatever stronghold you may have and to plan our next move!)"**

" **RAWR RAWR! (Indeed, with the Grimm and their leader no doubt complaining of our recent success! I wish to continue this streak and be a Paralititan-size thorn on their scales and leather!)"**

"I guess we're really going along with this, huh?" Yang whispered to Weiss. The young ex-heiress shrugs in response. "Could be worse…"

* * *

The group consisting of two robot dinosaurs and stolen Atlesian airship begin to head back to the Mantle and descend to the city levels. With the two saurians occasionally terminating the Grimm who flew too close with their Dino beams, to the awe of the others spectating.

" **RRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!"** A red beam courtesy of the Rex cyborg, atomized a herd of Goliaths running below them, wiping out all the Grimm mammoths in succession.

"That is so cool!" Jaune squealed in unadulterated joy with the others, watching as Tyrannosaurs X made a triumphant roar before flying back behind the airship to follow.

Oscar, who was riding on the shoulders of the metal behemoth, couldn't help himself looking back at his friends. Feeling relief that they are alive and safe, though looking worse for wear, but overall still together. Hopefully, they are still united, and the discords Salem caused didn't cause a rift between themselves, if they could ever hope to beat the immortal mistress of Grimm and salvage the entire situation of Atlas and Mantle.

But seeing how happy Ruby was, shouting and cheering along the others as Dinomite wipes out another flock of grimm wyverns, despite the absurdity of it all and his showing with Tyrannosaurus X, Oscar felt a little of his hope grow and felt even more confident of solving their situation at hand.

Even with his fear resurfacing, marked by Ozpin's return, of losing himself and his identity from their souls bonding into one.

" **rawr (is warrior wizard Oscar,okay?)"** Dinomite whispered roared, worried from sensing the sudden unease from Oscar.

"W-What? Oh it's nothing really…" Oscar waved his arms placating them, not wanting to bother his new companions. "I'm alright, really. Just a lot of stuff in my mind to think about. But no worries!"

The two robotic saurians were not convinced.

Tyrannosaurus X whispered roared. **"roar (is the content of young Oscar's mind, due to his reunion with his companions?)"**

" **raaaawwrr… (or particularly to a certain red hooded female companion who's close to your species age demographic?)"** Dinomite added slyly, craning his neck to look at the boy.

"W-What?!" Oscar sputtered, feeling his heart beating faster, turning to look at the airship if anyone heard them. To his relief no one seemed to have noticed and turned back to his two Saurian companions. "N-No. I-It's not what you guys think."

Both Tyrannosaurus X and Dinomite gave him amused looks.

" **roar roar (are your sensors picking it up too, Dinomite?)"**

" **rawr rawr (you mean warrior wizard Oscar's hormone levels increasing when he's in close proximity with the young female? Indeed I did.)"**

"W-what?!" Oscar nearly shrieked in alarm, feeling embarrassed from being scanned. "Stop scanning me. My hormones aren't—"

" **roar (let's test that out, I'll fly closer to their ship.)"**

Oscar felt Tyrannosaurus X's sudden acceleration and saw how close they were approaching the ship. He tried to pulling his head back to slow down. "Guy's I'm serious stop, please stop and it's really not what you think. Ruby's just a friend."

" **rawr rawr rawr (You're heartbeat says otherwise and the way you look at the girl shows your interest to her. It's pretty common, no matter the species, for boys your age to feel this way towards attractive females.)**

Dinomite pointed outto Oscar's growing blush, as he continues to pull anything on Tyrannosaurs X to slow him down or even change directions, for this conversation too if possible.

"I'm telling you; I see Ruby more as an older, hyperactive sister. Like Nora!"

" **Roar Roar Roar (Ahhh… De-Nile, more than a river the Spinosaurus swims in. A large obstacle to another's heart, while dissuading others to cross and lay bare their true feelings.)**

Tyrannosaurus X roared solemnly. " **Roar roar… (Learn to swim like the Sarcho, not just to get to the other side and ambush your next meal, but to be at the place where your other is… and ambush her heart.)"**

" _Wise words to live by… Amen to you, our saurian brother from the stars."_ Ozpin couldn't help but feel touch from the robot rex's words and agreed with him too.

" _You know they're right Oscar."_

"Oh not you too."

" _Search your feelings Oscar. You know it to be true."_

Oscar groans, getting tired of this conversation. "Look can we just stop this conversation or change topics. I mean if you guys want to talk, we can discuss more pressing matters than my crush for Ruby."

" **ROAR! (So you don't deny it!)"**

"Why did I just say that?" Shaking his head, Oscar buries his face in his arms for slipping up again.

" **RAWR? (Does young Oscar really have no interest in the girl named Ruby? Or see anything of her?)"** Dinomite asked innocently.

"Well, no..."

"I mean Ruby… is really one of kind." Oscar admitted, timidly scratching one of his cheeks with a finger and feeling the need to be a bit honest to his companions.

"There's no one I've met before who is as brave or as selfless as her. She also has that sense and belief of seeing the good in others. That kinda extends to inspiring them, including myself, to become better persons despite our past or current circumstances."

Oscar found himself smiling at the thought. "She's also the kind of person who brings hope despite how grim or dire our situation is. And no matter what, even when she gets put down or how hard the struggle is, she always bounces back to her never give up attitude."

He felt himself blush before confessing. "Ruby's like the heroes told in our fairy tales, but real and alive kicking butt. Her resolve is really one of her greatest qualities and it's what makes believing her so much that she could do whatever it is she needs to do… I think that's why I liked her."

"…Oh." A quiet voice sounded to Oscar's right.

He widen his eyes and turned to the source of the voice and suddenly became aware that the side doors of the airship was opened, he didn't think he heard them opening in the first place, much less realized that Tyrannosaurs X actually flew this close to the ship.

But that was the least of his worries because the other thing he noticed was how close he was to Ruby, who was staring back at him with her equally wide silver eyes.

He paled and squeaked, moving back away from her, and nearly falling off his perch on Tyrannosaurs X's shoulders.

"…did you hear?" Oscar asked with a small voice barely a whisper. Ruby nods with a blush on her face. "How much?"

"Well…" She averts her eyes, while Oscar takes notice of the different looks he was receiving from the others.

Some were amused like, Nora, Jaune, Weiss, Penny, and her dad. While others remained neutral not knowing what reaction to give, like Blake, Ren, and Yang, though the last of them was giving the overprotective sister warning look. And Oscar felt himself flinch, when he heard a subtle knuckle crack and wasn't sure if it was from her robotic hand or the flesh one, making him nervous.

It was Mariah who came to answer Oscar's inquiry of how much Ruby, and by extension the others, heard with a mirthful laugh. "HAHAHAHA, I knew it! I may be blind without my cybernetics, but I could still hear well!"

"We heard everything kid since the beginning of the conversation." Mariah said to Oscar's growing horror, made worst as she continues to explain. "You might say your Saurian friends were whispering, but they were still roaring loud enough for us to hear inside the airship."

"That and Penny." Dr. Polendina spoke up. "She was able to link up with their comms and accidently eavesdropped on your conversation… and she didn't mean too, but sorry… we ended hearing too when she place it on speaker mode."

Oscar felt dying inside, which Ozpin would say he was being overly melodramatic, but when he turned to Penny. The Android girl simply made a sheepish smile before opening her mouth and Dinomite's roars came out instead of her voice.

" **RAWR RAWR! (There's hope for you yet young warrior wizard! Both of your hearts are beating erratically in your close proximity to each other!)"**

Both Ruby and Oscar glance at one another, making eye contact, before they both turn away with a growing flush rising in their cheeks.

Oscar felt himself wanting to jump off his companion's back and plummet again towards the ground below. This time not bothering to save himself and let the cold ground swallow him.

" **RRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story continues! With my preferred RWBY ship made known.
> 
> P.S.
> 
> Don't RWBY ship shame me please and be mean about it, we're entitled to the right of having a favorite ship.
> 
> And if RWBY volume 8 adds more interaction to two other characters I do ship, I might add it to this story too.
> 
> Until then, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and see you in the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that's that! I hope you guys enjoy and look forward to the next chapter!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
